The Three Pranksters and The Cursed Mirror
by Thisisan-old-account-forget-it
Summary: So...Fred&George era. Except, they met a girl. A girl their age, called Sapphire Ry. It all started with a prank, but now, join them through their Hogwarts years, with heartbreak, pranks, love and humor. Pairings: Fred/Safi George/OC story 1/9
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

"I'm a WHAT?" Sapphire Ry (Safi for short) whispered to herself. She shudd3ered, imaging what her mother would have said to that. Both her parents are dead. Safi had run away from home at the age of nine, and returned nearly a year later. Upon returning, she was given the news that her parents were dead. She now lived in an abandoned house, by herself. It was lonely sometimes, but she was used to it.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mum! Mum! We got the letters! WE GOT THE LETTERS!" Fred and George Weasley yelled at their mother.

"Hmm, looks like a trip to Diagon Alley this week then!" Their mother, Molly Weasley, replied. She couldn't help but imagine the havoc they would cause at Hogwarts.

Soon the week had flown by. Fred and George went racing through the streets, laughing. They suddenly crashed into a girl their own age. A man was with her. Well, if you could call him a man! He seemed too big to be a man. Only one man would fit that description, and that was-

"Hagrid! Nice to see you here! Business trip? And Fred, George, say sorry to the little girl!" Molly said, hurrying up. Hagrid chuckled.

"No, jus' takin' young Safi ter buy her school things. She's an orphan yer see." He said, pointing at the girl. She had gone a slight reddish colour at being called a little girl, but that was all.

"Hey…Your name's Safi, right?" The first twin, Fred, asked. She nodded mutely. The second twin, George, grinned.

"Not very talkative, are you?" he said. Safi poked her tongue out at him.

"What if I don't want to talk? What if I was doing a sponsored silence?" she retorted, her brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well, if you were, you've wrecked it now, haven't you?" Fred shot back. Safi mock-glared.

"Then you would've gotten into trouble, wouldn't you?" she said, looking at Molly. George went pale.

"You wouldn't dare." He said uneasily.

"Oh, I'd dare alright. But I won't." Safi replied. "As you two seem alright, I suppose."

Hagrid, who had finished talking to Molly, bid her farewell and went over to Safi.

"Well, we better be goin'. Lots ter buy!" he said to the twins. As they walked off, he spoke to Safi.

"Sorry 'bout tha'! From wha' I've heard from their brother Charlie, they're a righ' handful!" Hagrid said. Safi smiled.

"It's ok. I thought they might have been pranksters, so I had the last laugh." She said. They both turned to see Fred George walking off, both sporting bright pink hair. Hagrid looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Accidental magic," she said hastily. Hagrid chuckled.

"Yer have a bright future ahead of yer, I'll give yer tha'! he said, still chuckling.

The Weasley twins weren't aware that anything was wrong until twenty minutes later, when Molly looked at them closely.

"Frederick Gideon and George Fabien Weasley! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" she yelled. They both looked at her in confusion. Sighing, Molly handed them a pocket mirror from inside her bag. Upon looking in it, both twins gasped.

"What-" Fred began.

"-Witchcraft-" George continued.

"-Is this? Who-"

"-Did this-"

"-To our beautiful-"

"-and innocent hair?"

"AND WHY?" they shouted together. Molly smirked.

"Looks like you two bit off more than you can chew when you were annoying that young girl this morning!" she laughed. Fred and George stared at her. They, the pranksters…had been pranked! The impossible had happened!

"It seems we have to keep an eye out for that Safi." Fred said.

"Too right, dear brother." George answered. They exchanged looks. It seems that she had prankster potential.

Safi and Hagrid were still laughing about it many hours later. Hagrid looked at his watch and did a double take.

"Blimey, would yer look at the time! I need ter be goin' Safi. Take care. Oh, and here's yer ticket." With that, he vanished. Safi stared at the ticket in confusion.

"9 ¾? But Hagrid…great. There's still two days left. What am I meant to do now?" she said in frustration.

Back at the Burrow

"I feel sorry for the poor girl." Molly said to her husband, Arthur. He looked grim.

"If she has no family, and she lives on the streets, how is she meant to get on the platform?" he asked. Molly looked worried.

"Maybe we should try and find her." She said. Arthur nodded.

"KIDS! WE'RE JUST GOING OUT FOR A BIT, WE'LL BE BACK SOON!" Molly yelled up the stairs. There were seven answering cries of "Ok!" back down them. Then they disapperated.

Back in London

Safi was walking back to her house when a strange man appeared. She started running, when more came. She was surrounded. She started running into an alley, as Molly and Arthur apperated there. They were about to talk to her, when she crashed into them.

"Run!" she gasped. She ran to the end of the alley. There was a wired wall there. Like a cat, she began to climb. She got to the top them stopped. Molly and Arthur were just standing there.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, they're not normal! They're like us, but with masks!" Safi yelled. Arthur face hardened. He waved his wand, and a silver duck soared out of it. He spoke to the duck and it flew off. The men ran around the corner and saw Safi. Suddenly, streams of white smoke appeared, and people came out of the smoke. Pretty soon, all of the men were captured and bound. The people who came out of the smoke grabbed the men and disapperated. Safi jumped down from the wall.

"Are-Are they gone now? What were they?" she asked shakily.

"Yes, they're gone. They were death eaters. They murder people for fun. You're lucky to be alive. Now, no arguing, you can come and stay with us until term starts." Molly said.

"But…"

"No buts!"

"But my cat, Midnight…"

"What about it?"

"She's in my house. Can we go get her?" Safi begged.

"Ok." Arthur replied, before his wife could butt in again. He took hold of her arm, and Molly's, and disapperated. When they got to the abandoned house, a black cat with dark blue eyes was waiting. Safi called it and it came running. Arthur then disapperated to the Burrow, with Safi, Molly, and Midnight. Molly looked at her curiously.

"Well, at least you're not a whiner like Ron. Let's go inside then. I bet the boys and Ginny would love to meet you." she said. Opening the door, they went inside.


	2. The Burrow

Inside the Burrow, it was warm, and felt like a home. Safi looked around in wonder at all the magical items. Then Molly decided to call the children.

"BILL! CHARLIE! PERCY! FRED! GEORGE! RON! GINNY! GET YOUR BACKSIDES DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Molly yelled. A minute later, a stampede of feet was heard coming down the stairs. Safi gulped. Two minutes later, seven children appeared in the kitchen, two of which were Fred and George. Safi moved slightly behind Molly. Fred and George had already seen her though.

"Hey! It's that girl who pranked us! Safi, that's her name!" George yelled delightedly. Fred grinned.

"A prankster in the making!" he yelled in response. Charlie grinned. He moved towards Safi, arm extended.

"If you managed to prank the twins…well, I'll have to keep an eye on you. Nice to meet you…Safi?" he asked. Safi nodded. "What did you do to them?"

"I turned their hair colour pink." Safi replied. All of the Weasley's laughed, Fred and George the hardest. Molly smiled.

"Welcome to the burrow." she smiled. Ginny ran forward.

"A girl! Yay!" she cried, dragging Safi towards the stairs. "Let's play Harry Potter!"

Safi just looked at the twins for help. They came to help.

"Hey, don't scare her off! You've only just met her!" George laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want her leaving now, would we?" he continued. Safi laughed too.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until September the first. Then I'll be off to Hogwarts! Yay!" she shouted happily. Ginny was suddenly struck with a thought.

"Won't your parents be worried about you?" she asked. Safi's smile faded. Fred and George exchanged worried looks.

"No. My parents are dead. I ran away at ten. When I returned, I found my house burned down and the news of my parents' death." Safi said, all her happiness gone.

"I'm sorry Safi." Ginny replied. Safi smiled sadly.

"It's ok. I hated my parents. I just wish I knew what had happened to my cousin, Jenny. She disappeared before I ran away. It was part of the reason I left, as she was my favourite cousin. Anyway, I'm here now! Well, until school starts anyway." she smiled, stroking Midnight. Midnight was completely black, with midnight blue eyes, rare in a cat. That was where she earned her name. She had been a gift from Jenny on Safi's ninth birthday.

_September 1__st_

"So, this station is always _packed_ with muggles, of course." Molly started. Charlie groaned.

"Not the speech _again, _Mum! You go through it _every year!_" he moaned. Molly looked offended.

"Well, it's very important!" she snapped. She stopped anyway, and instantly took charge.

"Right, Bill, you first dear." she said. Bill ran towards the wall, but before Safi could see what happened, a crowd of people walked past. Charlie went next, then Percy, and then it was the twins' turn.

"Right, George, you next."

"I'm not George, _He's_ George! I'm Fred!"

"Honestly, you call yourself our _mother_!"

"Oh, sorry Fred." Molly said guiltily.

"Only joking! I am George!" George yelled, and ran through the wall. Safi was next. She ran at the wall, and braced herself. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Safi saw a sign saying "Platform 9 ¾" and smiled. Next thing she knew, Fred had crashed into her. He got up and pulled her out of the way of Ron and Ginny. Then Molly and Arthur appeared.

"Hurry, it's almost eleven!" Molly called. Fred and George dragged Safi onto the train. The rest were already on it.

"Remember Charlie, behave as a prefect! And you Bill, act as head boy!" Molly shouted as the train gathered speed and left the station. Charlie was already in a compartment with a girl who had to be Tonks, the girl who Charlie talked about all summer. She hated her name Nymphadora, and was called by her last name only, unless someone wanted to be hexed. Safi and the twins sat opposite them. Tonks smiled.

"So, you must be Fred and George, right? Charlie told me loads about you. And I'm guessing you're…Safi?" she asked.

"Safi. Safi Ry." Safi said. Tonks nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, Charlie, aren't you meant to be in the prefect compartment?"

"Whoops! Gotta go!" Charlie said, speeding off. Tonks sighed.

"Hey Tonks, how come you aren't a prefect?" George asked. Tonks snorted.

"Me, a prefect? Huh. Not likely, with my record!" she stated. Safi laughed.

"Personally, I've never had much time for goody-goodies. I prefer rebels." She said with a grin.

"I see why you like Fred and George then!" Tonks replied, laughing. Just then, the compartment opened. A girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes came in.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." she said.

"Sure, sit down. I'm Safi, this is Fred, this George, and this is Tonks. Who are you?" Safi asked. The blonde haired girl smiled.

"I'm Lizzie Rivers. Nice to meet you Safi, Tonks, Fred and George. Oh! You're identical twins!" Lizzie said. Fred and George looked at her in mocking shock.

"Really!"

"All these years!"

"I feel cheated!"

"How could she have kept this from us!"

"Absurd!"

"Completely mental!"

"SHUT UP!" Safi yelled. The twins sniggered.

"Sorry Safi." they said together.

"We better get changed into our robes now." Tonks said. Fred and George left to give the girls some privacy. When they were all in their robes, Fred and George came back.

"We'll be there soon." Safi said. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor." The twins said together.

"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me," Lizzie said. "I'd hate to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"

"I'm in Hufflepuff." Tonks said coldly. Lizzie flushed.

"Sorry. I didn't realise. The students I've to so far said that Hufflepuff were a load of old duffers, so…" she said in a small voice. Tonks smiled at her.

"It's ok. Hey, Safi, where do you want to go?" she asked. Safi grinned.

"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart! But Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would be ok too." She replied. Soon, the train slowed down and stopped. Everyone got off the train and onto the platform.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years ter me!" A familiar voice called.

"Hagrid!" Safi yelled. Hagrid laughed.

"Four ter a boa', no more than four ter a boa'!" he called. Safi, Fred, George and Lizzie scrambled into a boat. Pretty soon, they got their first view of the castle. There was a chorus of 'Ooh's and 'Ah's. When they reached the castle, Professor Mcgonagall was waiting for them.

"Wait here, while the hall gets ready for you. Make sure you look tidy and presentable." she said, noting Safi's robes, Lizzie's hair and the twins' faces. Then she left. A girl with dull ginger hair came up to them.

"Hello freaks. I'm Belle Abbeys. I suppose you think you're cool. Well, you're not. Hogwarts is too good for you." she sneered, eyebrows raised. Safi smirked.

"Hey, Abbeys, Y'know your friends' expressions? Do they always look like that, or is it just because you're with them?" she asked sweetly. Belle slapped her across the face, just as Mcgonagall came back.

"Violence is not tolerated at Hogwarts. Whatever house you're sorted into, you've lost fifty house points." she said sternly. Belle scowled, then flounced back to her friends. "The hall is ready for you now. Proceed."


	3. The sorting

Mcgonagall led them into the Great Hall. There was an old, battered hat on a stool. As they stared at it, it burst into song.

_I may be old and battered_

_I may be dusty and worn_

_But forever I have been here_

_And I have never torn_

_For I am the sorting hat_

_I can see where you will go_

_Whether black, white or mixed_

_I will always know_

_Maybe Slytherin_

_Maybe Ravenclaw_

_Maybe Hufflepuff_

_Maybe Gryffindor_

_So don't be afraid!_

_Try me on with a smile!_

_I won't hurt you_

_Or I'll be thrown on the pile!_

When the hat finished, everyone clapped. As the students are sorted by alphabetical order, Belle Abbeys was first. The hat was only on her head for a second, before yelling.

"SLYTHRIN!" Next was a boy called Mack Donald.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Will Ewe!" Mcgonagall called.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Olivia Dutch!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Safi could see Tonks congratulating her, hair turning all different colours. On and on the sorting went. Lizzie went to Gryffindor. Someone called Morgana Hunt went to Gryffindor too. Soon, Safi's name was called. The hat seemed very interested in her.

"Hmm, I see a little bit of darkness, maybe Slytherin would be best for you, am I right?" the hat asked her.

"NO!" she yelled in her head. "I don't want to be in Slytherin, with all the evil brats. I want to be in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Fine. Better be GRYYF-RAVEN-!" the hat shouted. Safi glared.

"GRY FFINDOR!" the hat corrected. Safi took the hat off, and ran to the Gryffindor table. Lizzie had saved a seat for her. A boy called Zed Silverkey became Gryffindor too. Both twins were sorted into Gryffindor. Finally 'Yates, Ioan' was sorted (Hufflepuff!). Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome! To another fine year at Hogwarts! Just a quick message to our new students; The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. As you can probably guess." The twins looked at each other. "Now, I have a few words to say before we start. And here they are: DIG IN!"

Food magically appeared onto the plates. Everyone dug in. the Gryffindors started talking about their families. Lizzie noticed that Safi was uncomfortable with the conversation, and hastily changed the subject.

"So, tell me about your pets." Lizzie said cheerfully. Safi went white.

"What's the matter?" George asked in concern.

"It's…It's Jenny! My missing cousin! In Gryffindor!" Safi gasped. Jenny had seen her too. She made her way over to Safi.

"Safi!"

"Jenny!"

"I can't believe it's you! How are you?" Jenny asked warmly.

"Fine. You?" Safi replied.

"Good. So, how are Eliza and Steven?"

"Dead." Safi said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jenny muttered.

"Don't be. We hated them, remember?" Safi said, slightly sad. Jenny was suddenly struck with a question.

"What about J-"

"Nothing. Let's end this conversation. Now." Safi finished. The food disappeared and pudding replaced it. Remembering Lizzie, Zed and the twins, Safi turned to them.

"Hey, we have to win the house cup this year! Slytherin have won five years in a row!" she exclaimed. Charlie came up.

"Right, all the first years need to come with me. Because I'm awesome." He said.

"No, you're Charlie." Safi replied. Charlie glared.

"Shut up and walk."

When they got to the portrait hole, Charlie stood in front.

"Lemon Pie." He said. The fat lady in the portrait nodded, and swung open, revealing the room inside.


End file.
